Episode Forty Four Switch
This is the Second Last Episode in Season Four, and the Forty Third on the series overall. It is a two-part season finale of Season Four, and also is the second two-part crossover so far in the series, It features the runaways, along with several returning characters with the largest cast out of all the episodes. Previous Episode: Episode Forty Three Next Episode: Episode Forty Five Plot Billy causes a storm of New York with hard lightning, wind and rain. Nick Fury takes over as S.H.I.E.L.D. Head agent and contacts the army at the mansion, he tells them they need to find a way to take down Maria's team, and Billy! Or World Security Counsel will nuke New York. Teddy steps up and tells the team this is what is going to happen, he shows his ability to lead for the first time. The team agrees to again draw out Billy, and Maria at the same time, Nicco being the only witch left does a location spell, and it is not hard for her to find Billy, the cloth she does the spell on catches fire on Ocean City, Delaware. Maria, Phineas, David, Peter, Manuel, Ra-Vem and Luke re gather, they realize Billy is to strong and their plan is failing, the criminals realize Maria is possessed and lock her on the S.H.E.I.L.D. Ship, but in the room with the device. They jump off the ship and land in Ocean City and Billy is flying over top them. Kate has a vision that Maria is going to create a portal, but before she can suck everyone in she is going to kill herself, Teddy says they can work with that. Kate suggests Sheman and Reaper are working together, both demons from Pandora's Box. Nicco teleports Cassandra, Kate, Elijah, Klara, Teddy, Tsu, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Leiv, Zak, Josiah, Kevin, Vision, Austin, Carolina, James, Chase, Natasha, Z'Reg, #96, Lyja, Torus and Josh there too. On the ship Maria creates a portal behind Billy. Maria fights Sheman and kills herself before she finishes powering the portal, she stabs her gut, falls over and Sheman flies out of her. Carolina uses her Telekinesis to hold Billy in the sky, Nicco uses magic to push out the “Darkness”, the demon Reaper, and it succeeds as Teddy watches. The rest fight, Tony, Vision, Chase, Josh and Elijah kill David, Tsu, Torus, Klara and Zak kill Ra-Vem by staking her with stakes Klara produces, Manuel is killed by Josiah, Ethan and Kevin when Josiah punches him, and Ethan throws him into a grate, she is impaled from behind, Sheman floats into the battle but James, Cassandra and Josh stop him, Cassandra pulls out a min-mega-phone and James uses super sonic energy beam through the mega-phone Josh and Cassandra are holding to kill it, the good skrull Z'Reg, Lyja and #96 kill Phineas. In the battle Clint and Bruce fight Peter but he gets away, Austin, Kate and Natasha fight Luke but he knocks out Austin and Natasha, kisses Kate the throws her into a wall and runs away. Reaper is to strong and still holding onto Billy, Teddy realizes Reaper is a demon that possessed Billy, like Sheman did Maria, but just pure darkness went in him. Teddy tells Billy he loves him and will die for him any day, instead of killing him Billy lets Reaper go and the darkness is sucked into the portal, Nicco closes it with magic and falls over, unconscious. Austin, Nicco, Carolina, James, Ethan, Klara, Kevin and Josiah return to the runaways Hideout. Clint, Vision, Bruce, Natasha, Tony and Josh become official S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents, and work with Nick Fury on a new S.H.I.E.L.D Project that has come up to discuss. Teddy takes care of Billy, who is again in a coma and in the mansion basement. Cassandra goes away with Shilo. Tsu tells Zak he is king, Leiv his second in command, they go back to Kree and Tsu stays behind. Z'Reg stays with Teddy, but #96 and Lyja go to Tibet with Elijah. Kate goes back to work, and says hi to Anne on the way in. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Klara Prast Tsu-Zana Ethan Edwards Maria Hill Shilo Conrad Torus Storm #96 Lyja Z'Reg Josh Foley Ra-Vem Vision Tony Stark Bruce Banner Clint Barton Leiv Plex Phineas Mason David Cannon Peter Petiski Zak-Dell Josiah Bradley Kevin Cole Manuel Austin Garde Carolina Dean Nicco Minoru James Santini Natasha Romanov Luke Cage Sheman Chase Stein Nick Fury Category:Season Four Category:Episodes